Test of heroism
by R3tr0c4t
Summary: The night was a long one, Sunday nights always were with or without company. Ladybug needed the latter, opting to 'forget' their agreed meet up point and instead remain atop the news building, out of sight and mind. That's where she wanted to remain for as long as her tired eyes will allow, casually glancing about the city for any problems that needed solving.


The night was a long one, Sunday nights always were with or without company. Ladybug needed the latter, opting to 'forget' their agreed meet up point and instead remain atop the news building, out of sight and mind. That's where she wanted to remain for as long as her tired eyes will allow, casually glancing about the city for any problems that needed solving. She was _technically_ still doing her duty, and that was about as much as she cared to do. For the _pride of Paris_ Ladybug was not in her element or very pride filled, far from it in fact.

Juggling her heroic duty and her civilian life was in one word a struggle, and often the latter suffered the consequences. Marinette had become withdrawn, irritable and often the moods were brought about by simple things: Lack of food or sleep, injuries and illness she had to hide or lie about. Things that took a back seat to Akumas. The one thing that she neglected to help was on her mind constantly and a burden she logically couldn't handle. That was her crutch. Her mind. She knew she was the logical type, more often than not helping someone was due to the fact that logically the problem was simple, and the emotions took second place. Not that feeling joy whenever she helped a friend was ever unwelcome, it just came and went as easily as the friend's troubles.

But there was a switch in how she felt about being people's 'everyday Ladybug' as Adrien called it at one point. It became too much to bear and too exhausting to cope with the negative emotions within herself, never mind the emotional Akuma traps that surrounded her. That's how she was beginning to see her friends, family, the strangers walking the streets. Everyone was capable of being a target and that festered paranoia when she walked the streets a faceless pedestrian, mask-less but still very much wearing it mentally. Her own health wasn't a factor to the millions of Parisians who just expect to be saved nowadays.

Disturbing it became that the last few Akuma attacks became more a spectacle than an attack of pure terror. Droves of bystanders crowded streets with phones squarely on the action and not the crumbling building above them or driverless car headed straight for them. Many times she and Chat had to rescue people that would have been otherwise safe had they listened to their warnings. They became flaccid in their safety, utterly reliant on herself and her posse of pissed off protectors. Instead of people running for safety, they would run to their heroes for autographs and selfies mid battle and when told to leave as Ladybug would nowadays angrily shout for lack of patience. They would take to social media and complain how their heroes were stuck up and act like they don't want the attention. They weren't acting, that would have been the funny part.

How dare they as heroes deny posing as an Akuma lunges forth to tear them apart? How dare they refuse to team up with their favourite media personality for a Q&A that would undoubtedly result in persistent pestering for their identity and whether or not they were single? How dare they refuse coming to every five-year-old birthday party and perform 'tricks' with their powers? How dare they not accept countless interview offers on gossip TV shows? Petty concerns when their homes were under siege and petty complaints when their heroes chose to protect rather than indulge them.

Even Chloe was sick of the attention when scandals arose of Ladybug not trusting her to keep her miraculous with catchy titles like 'Bug and Bee at odds' and 'Love-bug couple prey for jealous Chat'. She would require bodyguards at times to protect from stalkers and Ladybug herself personally watched over her after school with the growing amount of 'just passing' strangers.

The amount of flack she got for not hooking up with Carapace was _unreal_. All over the internet, 'shipping wars' became hateful cesspools of outrage over things that weren't even confirmed fact. The fictions and fan art were...fine if not good. Lewd artwork aside, the creativity was appreciated and the stories wonderful and imaginative. Nathaniel's comic was always a treat whenever she had time to read it. Most days she skimmed whenever class was over, ready at any point to just collapse from babysitting millions.

Ladybug knew it got bad whenever Chat huffed about it. The leather clad cat boy had a natural flair for dealing with the public. Poses and photos came easily as if he were born to be a showman. However, even he had his limits, particularly when Ladybug found herself in the company of many drooling boys and girls. The crowd telling them that they were awesome was one thing, it was entirely another to crowd a young woman, hero or not and expect their advances returned.

Chat, somewhat out of jealousy but mostly out of worry for his dear friend would cut through the crowd with his staff. A few rougher jabs against many a horny people's behinds and he would find a frightened Ladybug conflicted between polite refusal and the urge to start flying fists. Chat would greet his lady in typical Chat fashion, though further still with a polite kiss on the cheek and a whisper in her ear "Let me help you out of this." Launching both from his stick extended and landing out of view, he would apologise for having to be so bold but not for enjoying the kiss. Ladybug knew it was well intentioned, even with his burning cheeks glowing under his mask.

It was a good idea at the time for the occasional fanatic that would ambush Ladybug with love poems and flowers but not so much when their 'relationship' was dramatically portrayed in the media. Some people even had the great idea to have Ladybug as a TV show with an all adult cast of supermodel actors. She knew the level of writing she was dealing with when she saw the bdsm-esque cover for what they were hoping would be a series as long as Game of chairs or Breaking things badly. Writing as bad as that space robot combiner show she gave up investing in. Adrien persisted until it's eighth season. His only remark was that Marinette had made the right choice.

All of this unwanted attention, the hero obsessed masses that revelled in any new bit of information of their lives regardless of the truth of it. It wasn't just unsettling, it was chaotic when it got really crowded.

Ladybug despaired, these reflections on the recent past swirling in her mind, trying desperately to remind her that she _loved_ Paris and _wanted_ to save people. Surprising that she had to do that, convince herself to keep saving lives. It definitely meant the strain of the public was filling her with resentment and spite, two things that led onto feeling guilt and soon after utter misery. Silent tears trickled over her mask, dripping at the chin and onto her curled-up knees. Ladybug looked so small, fed up and broken and completely alone in her heartache, or at least she thought.

A black blur cut through her vacant stare and hesitantly approached her. She knew it was an anxious Chat watching his Buggaboo cry but still her body cowered from his sympathy. "Go away, Chat." Her voice split the otherwise silent night, louder than she intended and very much forced out. The rasp in her voice prompted more tears, the sound a trigger for Chat to move in anyway. "Just...leave me alone, please?" Kneeling at her feet, Chat blatantly ignored her, opening his arms for a hug. Tempting to let it all spill out, but Ladybug was stubborn. "Please, Chat. I don't want company...how did you even find me?"

He kept his arms apart for when her wall will inevitably break down, she had a habit of resisting affection and comfort almost like she felt she didn't deserve it. Chat and Rena were the two to get her to confide eventually.

"I have a good nose...you always smell sweet." He rubbed his neck anxiously, unsure what to say next. Anything was better than nothing. "My lady, I don't think leaving you on your own is a good idea. It leaves you too much time to think and eventually berate yourself." He cautiously pried a hand away from her damp face, taking it in both of his and gently massaging. "Trust me Buggaboo, I know what that's like when you're alone with dark thoughts." His eyes glimmered in the night, full of understanding and hurt that he had to see her like this.

She seemed to look to him with a mixture of puzzlement and caring, her Chat admitting something so deeply personal was not a thing he did often. "I know you're right but...I feel like that's all I want to do. Just be alone and ride it out. I had been managing this..."

"My lady, if you had been managing, we wouldn't be in this position, would we? I wish you had come talk to me, Bug. I'm always there for you."

Ladybug scoffed, clearly annoyed at his well intention logic. Logic however was not a tactic best used when a person was fuelled by flurries of emotion. One of the main reasons she couldn't handle it was because her feelings felt stupid and selfish. "Of course you're always there. Probably waiting for a kiss now, aren't you!? Big Chat rescues damsel from herself!" Ladybug was scathing in her anger, practically breathing fire at the boy who just sat there and took it. There was no point arguing back, in some ways in the deepest recesses of his mind she was right. Their friendship took priority however, Ladybug realising when she looked to find a kicked kitten staring back, burning her eyes with heavy guilt. "I'm...I'm sorry, Chat. You don't deserve that." Ladybug collapsed into herself, curled up in a ball uncaring of the rough stone grating against her head.

Chat cared, he wouldn't allow his dear friend to sink any further even if it did mean an earful of protest. His hands found her sides and dragged her onto him in a cradling hug. He gently rocked her much like a baby and despite all of the squirming, shouting and shoving, Ladybug succumbed and began to weep into his neck. Gently shushing as more of a comforting sound than a request to be quiet, he spoke in soft whispers even Rena's nosy ears couldn't hear.

"Bugaboo, cry as much as you want. There's nothing wrong about letting it out. I'm here all night."

And let it out she did, loud wails of pent up misery folded his ears back. Small body shuddering with hyper breaths and choking. "I know, Chat. But it's been so hard, I can't take it anymore! People are literally putting themselves in dangerous places _just_ so we show up and they can take selfies."

"I know."

"People are bullying others just so they can get akumatised and they have new material to talk about."

"I know."

"Am I wrong for complaining? Because I feel like I'm just a means for entertainment for these _idiots_." Ladybug seethed, simmering down when she felt a gentle hand stroke through her hair. "They idolise me, but they never listen to me because 'You're our hero!', 'You're so stuck up!' and 'Oh my god, sign my breast!', ugh..."

"You're not wrong, Bug. I'm getting sick of it too." He squeezed her tighter, hoping his warmth would soothe her. When she reciprocated and held him closer, playing with his hair, he found out he could comfort another way.

"Chat, are you purring?" A rhetorical question of course. He was definitely purring, a loud thrum emanating from his chest. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither." Chat wriggled one arm free from their entanglement to feel his chest. A tingly vibration with every breath. It could be felt rumbling softly with her touch too, transferring its lull through her fingers. She had stopped crying. In fact, she seemed amused by his perplexed expression. He really _didn't_ know he could purr.

"Chat, I think I'm done. You can let go now." Ladybug made to move but was held firm.

"I don't think I am. These past months have been difficult for me too. It's not like I had enough attention outside of Chat...and...I want to share this new thing I can do. It feels nice to purr with you."

Another admittance of his life outside the hero, dangerous to admit she felt. Ladybug found herself slightly curious about the life he led again, a thought she suppressed every time but this time… At least he understood she wasn't used to the attention, maybe he could even offer advice when he figured out how to stop purring. It didn't feel like he would anytime soon, however. "Okay, Chat. Purr away. This is kinda relaxing…" She rubbed his jawline, sure in herself that cat's liked scratches there. She only got a confused stare. Then, just behind the cat ears, results.

Chat slumped in a trance, leaning into her hand as she circled in his hair with firm fingers. He had a dumb smile on his face as he sank further into bliss. Her body was shifted to one side as he lay face down, writhing in the innocent pleasure of it. Ladybug began giggling as the purring increased in volume, his words became very cat-like mews. He twisted onto his back and began to grind against the gravelly roof top, exposing his stomach. A prime target for more fuss Ladybug thought, thoroughly enjoying the adorable display she was causing. It didn't seem an act either, the human side of Chat relenting to basic feline needs.

"Who's a cute kitty!?" Ladybug teased him, snorting with laughter at the adorable spectacle below her blushed and squirmed uncontrollably.

Chat managed to find himself for a moment, only managing groaning drawn out speech. "I am, I'm the best kitty boy! I'm the one who purrs!"

"Aw, I think someone uses their miraculous too much!" She was rubbing a little firmer, one hand on his stomach and the other back up to behind his ears. He wriggled beneath her like a worm freshly out of soil, bathing in the sky-blue pools of her adoring eyes.

"Ah, I do! Love...the freedom. Mm, this feels so _good_ -wait-!" Chat's teeth clamped down on Ladybug's hand. She pulled away startled and quickly examined the damage. Thankfully just a nip, no blood. Chat snapped out if his trance like state and quickly regained himself. "M-My lady! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" He fussed over her hand, pecking little kisses to make it feel better. She didn't want to admit it, but it was effective pain relief. The blush admitted for her.

Hand taken back, Ladybug laughed at his worry warmly, feeling much better after some much needed Chat therapy. "It didn't hurt that much, I should know cats only expose their stomach to show they're at ease. Not for fussing."

"Uh...mm, yes. That's true...of the cat part anyway..." Chat seemed a little lost with what happened. Perhaps that trance was as powerful as it looked? He looked like the past few minutes were a fever dream. "But I'm cat _themed_ , so...why do I...?"

"Act like a cat? Eh, magic." Ladybug shrugged it off. In the magical superhero business, rarely was she surprised anymore.

"But you can't just explain it away with 'magic'…can you?" He played with his chin in thought, eyes calculating something in his head with slight flickering. Scratching his head, Chat looked to Ladybug for an explanation.

"People have done that for _centuries_ , Chat. Have you ever read a fantasy book or played an RPG? Only difference is that we actually have magical artefacts so...magic."

"But you don't act like a Ladybug...what do Ladybug's act like?" That was a good question. The internet had a treasure trove of information on cats and their many quirks and oddities but Ladybugs… Aside from people calling them Ladybirds -something Ladybug was adamant not to be called- not much was to be found that wasn't scientific or nature documentary themed. Nothing fun anyway. Ladybug searched for any of the research she had done on the insect for an answer.

"Like me, I guess. Only I don't have poison blood…I think, and my children won't look like larvae metal heads." Chat blinked. "I did some research when I got a bit extra at a beetle invading my space. It was my territory." Ladybug frowned at the recent encounter, clearly annoyed at this iridescent little rainbow beetle. "It was asking for it!"

Chat didn't know what else to do with that statement but laugh, trying to imagine what that would even look like. Angry Ladybug swatting insect invaders on her territory wherever that was. As far as he was aware, she had no address, so Ladybug was just being a tyrant to the bug world of Paris.

He thought he'd share too since the purring amused her so. "I get the urge to knock things off of tables sometimes. Also, I find myself really hyper at like, 3 A.M. and it really messes with my sleep."

"Aw, Chat. It's a wonder I've not spotted you in public chasing pigeons."

"Nah, I'm allergic to feathers. Ironic, I know." Chat watched Ladybug's face drop, clearly shocked by his admittance. "It's not that big a deal…"

"Oh...y-yeah? Kinda sounds like someone I know. He sneezes like crazy around them. Recently had a sneeze fit when they ambushed him for his sandwich…" She watched him take in that information, watched him think it through and was fearful for any lightbulb to go off.

No lightbulb came, Chat only offered his heartfelt sympathies for her friend. "Mm, I get that. Happened to me too once. It was an amazing sandwich and they took it from me." He glowered momentarily, paw clenched in vengeance before returning to a smug grin. "It's not very fun, especially when you're a hero running along roof tops where they like to hang out." An awkward silence grew as Ladybug didn't respond. That or her response was to stare intently at him like there was something on his face. "Something wrong?"

Ladybug's eyes shot to the floor in embarrassment, or at least that's what he thought. Why she became so suddenly withdrawn however was unknown. She stammered away from her thoughts. "N-Nothing's wrong! Not anymore. Thank you, Chat for tracking me down. Didn't know I smelled so sweet..."

"Anytime, my lady. You know, I almost mistook you for someone else I know." Chat thought to the girl he enjoyed midnight company with occasionally, the girl who always had time to listen to his worries. Not that he resented Ladybug for not having time. It wouldn't be fair for him to also start harassing her during attacks.

"Oh? Someone good?"

"A very kind person. Always smells of cookies and macarons, but then I thought, why would she be atop a huge building at this time unless..." Chat trailed off, staring at Ladybug with a scrutinising gaze.

"Is something wrong, Chat?" Ladybug squirmed a little by how intense his studying her face became.

Eyes wide and retreating to the floor much like her own, Chat spluttered a response. "N-Nothing Mar-my lady! I-I'm feeling better!" Chat was red as a tomato and didn't at all look as he said.

"Chat, you're burning up!" Ladybug pressed her hand to his forehead, the touch and closeness heating him up to a panicked inferno. "Can I help you in any way? Medicine, honey and lemon drink?"

Chat scooted far back from Ladybug, shaking his head profusely. "N-No! I'm fine, I should just go home and...rest. I-It's been a long night for both of us, ha...I'll be fine and not at all panicked. Nope, nuh uh!"

Ladybug remained seated, completely frozen in her confusion. "Uh, yeah? You do that Chat. After all, where would I be without my partner?" It was supposed to be a friendly assurance of his value to the team, not whatever Chat heard. The nervous cat boy covered his mouth in shock, hiding the blush spreading deeper red along his nose. He quickly made to run but Ladybug called after him. "Chat, your stick!" Hasty return, hasty retreat.

Chat choked out a laugh as he ran away. "Thank you, my lady! I'll see you at sch-some other time! BYE!" Chat jumped from the roof and when Ladybug peered over the edge, she found no-one, not even a speck of his presence. Little did she know, he was clawing for dear life under a crenulation waiting for her to leave.

"Hmm, that boy's a total dork." Ladybug said to herself, now only having her own mind to converse with. A few minutes pass and eventually Ladybug yawns and leaves, swinging after an accelerated dive towards where he was woefully expecting. Chat extended his stick and pole-vaulted home, mind boggled with the hyperactive imagination of a conspiracy theorist. Transforming back did not follow with his and Plagg's usual banter. Instead Adrien flopped onto his bed, taking care to remember to set his alarm for 02:59 and then 06:30, accepting the inevitability of his feline urges. At least Ladybug found them cute. Ladybug...Adrien hummed an idea into his pillow, focusing on it so it will play over and over in his head as he slept. It was merely an educated guess, but he may have found the girl of his dreams and now needed an indirect way to know for sure. He hoped to the miraculous that he was right.

Monday rolls up and so do students groggily shambling through the front doors of their schools. Marinette had actually arrived early for once and students jokingly congratulated her on that minimal achievement. When Alya played the interviewer and asked how she managed, Marinette could only hum in response, simply stating that she had a good night's sleep. Not really a lie, but the important detail missing was the fact that she was fussing a boy in a cat suit and that cheered her up. The before sleep time however was a whirlwind of garbled theorising and a desperate game of twenty questions since she knew Tikki couldn't outright say Chat's real name. She got to question 1: Is Chat Noir someone I have an intense crush on? Yes. Ffffffuuu- No, no! No swearing when parents were within earshot. Marinette had to breathe and sleep and figure out a way to know one hundred percent. Tikki's word was resolute, but she couldn't help but doubt. If it was true, then she had unknowingly been turning down the boy of her dreams! Oh no, that would have to stop if she was right in her suspicion. Marinette packed her bag with something extra to coax out the Chat, something felines could not resist before returning to bed. She did not tell Tikki nor did she say much else about it, opting to at least try and sleep so she could get to school early this time. Her crush could unknowingly have a crush on her and that was wonderful and scary and kinda stupid that they didn't figure it out and Alya did…but if it worked out she'd have more reason to fuss her Chaton.

Adrien came in a little late as was often the norm for both he and Marinette, only when they locked eyes people thought there might have been a Pokémon battle. Marinette clearly had the stronger line-up as Adrien wobbled into class with his hands fidgeting themselves dozens of time over under her gaze.

"Good morning, Adrien." Marinette greeted him simply, an air of caution about her.

Adrien's air was hot, making him flush and dizzy. "G-Good Morning, Marinette. H-How are you?"

"I'm coping with the stress of it all." That must have been a deliberate statement, otherwise she would have said 'fine'. He convinced himself she knew something. No, he wasn't paranoid, he was just being careful. "Are _you_ feeling better?"

"What do you mean? What do you know!?" The panicked suspicion made Marinette lean back with the aggressiveness of it.

"Your...allergies?" Marinette smiled in such a way that he was sure she was playing with him. She must be, his paranoid brain told him so.

"Oh...they're...good. I should-I should sit down now." Sit down he did and oh, how he felt all of those eyes on him. He could imagine their thoughts as Alya, Nino and most curious of all Chloe analysed what was happening. Adrien was acting very Marinette around Marinette and it seemed that she either didn't notice his rosy cheeks or was toying with him. Not only their immediate friends but the whole classroom he could feel targeting him with curiosity.

He couldn't keep this up, impressed when realising how much stamina was required to be as jittery as Marinette. She could go for days as Ladybug if she really needed to. Rummaging in his bag, Adrien found the thing that took him most of the morning to find and catch. A small beetle had been kidnapped and was wriggling in-between his fingers. He internally saluted the brave beetle for its noble sacrifice, not knowing to what extend Ladybug _defended_ her territory. This simple test should prove him right. He placed it onto her desk confidently, much like slamming money down for a hefty bet. "Hey Marinette, look what I found in my bag!"

He watched Marinette freeze, eyeing the small creature with utmost disdain and then him with caution. The cute, the bug and the handsome, this is what was happening.

"O-Oh...it's a _beetle_." Marinette clicked her tongue after saying the name of her enemy, face reddening from the pressure to ignore it. She couldn't, it was on her desk. In her space and it was challenging her. Those little legs charging for a full-frontal assault. Horns ready to spill blood if she allowed it to further insult her borders. Marinette bit onto her fist, eyeing the room looking expectantly at her. Adrien, a little smugger than before knew what she would do. How he knew she would have to test soon as planned, but the more urgent matter was this exoskeletal sparkly punk wanting a fight. Swatting the bug with ease, Marinette revelled in her glorious victory, an intimidating smile upon her face. "That's what you get for declaring war on ME little bug!"

The classroom laughed at her 'comedy sketch', Alya slapping her on the back hard and commenting how she loved the dead pan humour she was going for. Adrien wasn't laughing. His face was of awe and wonder. Even as she seethed, eyes squinting at the spot the beetle dare proclaim as its own, she was adorable and beautiful and just the perfect person to be Ladybug. In his eyes she would always be perfect for him.

"So awesome..." Adrien whispered to himself, giddily shifting his knees on his chair. Alya caught this and wondered what Adrien and Marinette had against beetles. It didn't even begin to make sense for her to start to imagine.

Adrien's victory was short lived as it was Marinette's turn to test him. She wasn't going to hold back. She pulled from her purse an item that was carefully selected just for this moment. A TV remote. Marinette stood and stepped to the side of his desk and smiled. Revealing her gift to him frightened him for a reason no-one could fathom. "Marinette, no..." Adrien knew pleading was pointless with that wry smile spreading under her cute button nose. She had already balanced it precariously at the edge of his desk, leaving just enough wobble to tantalise his urge. Adrien stares the remote down, steadily and completely going mad with power. He knew he could just knock it over so easily and the stupid thing could do _nothing_ to stop him. He was _better_ than the remote. Stronger and smarter than the remote. Superior in _every_ way and that's why he could just...

Adrien touched it, it wobbled in fear under his strong finger. It crept closer to the edge, too cowardly to face the majesty that was Adrien Agreste. He knew he was falling for Marinette's trap as well as falling for her, flitting between the object and the object of his affection, brow damp with sweat.

The class room wondered what kind of surreal flirtation this was, if it even was flirting. They were a strange pair, and this proved it as well as how compatible they were in weirdness. To most, it was like some trance like power play or ritual that the two spontaneously came out with. They had no choice but to see where it went.

Adrien caved into his urge and he loved it. A rather anticlimactic tap and the remote fell to the floor with a clang. Adrien peered over and admired what a good job he did, the remote was slain after being painfully tortured and that meant that he remained on top and in charge...of the remote.

His eyes shot up to hers, they were so full of warmth and dare he even think…love? The victor stood, an awkward smile making her giggle, his arms slightly open as if to ask without speaking, "Am I a good surprise? Could you love me?" Marinette balanced on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Both he and the classroom where shocked, Alya nabbing pictures of the two staring lovingly at each other. Photo album material. The two flashed matching smiles and blushing cheeks, unable to take their gaze of each other.

Adrenaline from her kiss gave him enough courage to give her more. The boy thrust his lips onto her in a passionate embrace that had both of their hearts burning with love.

The classroom gives a childish 'Oooh!' as the two explored each other's tongue, slight confusion festered among them. How could any of _that_ lead up to making out? A strange display that was getting more and more intense and less cute with pleasured moans making the classroom uncomfortable. Nino did the gentlemanly thing and pried Adrien off of a wobbly Marinette, having a crowbar handy would have made it easier.

Marinette looked faint from lack of oxygen, shakily sitting back down and slumping into her seat with a bliss that people knew was long sought after. Adrien was dragged into his chair, Nino pressing down his shoulders and twisting him to the front of the class. Both teens sat there giddily celebrating in their happiness. When class started after a rushed Madame Bustier walked in and apologised for her lateness, they would pass notes to one another much to the cringe tinged joy of the classroom. Of course they still half listened to the lesson as Madame Bustier lectured on, but their focus was easily shaken by the next delivery of affection delivered on crinkled paper.

Alya tried her best to peek at the notes they were sending, Marinette playfully teasing with overreactions to what was actually written. Simple pun filled flirts in Alya's mind must have been intimate confessions and the old people's way of sexting. The last note passed to Adrien seemed to suggest as much as his face reddened and shoulders squirmed with the scribbles Alya couldn't make out.

At their lunch break, Marinette had practically sprinted outside with a nervous Adrien trailing along behind. They were both headed for her bakery. Alya had to know, but Marinette's parents would not allow her upstairs. Tom blocked the staircase up and looked to his daughter's friend with an apologetic smile. "I don't think it's a good idea to go up there, Alya. Marinette seems…occupied." Sabines knowing giggles could be heard in the kitchen, Tom couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself. "Seems she and Adrien had something to do…"

Alya smiled smugly, they knew what was happening. "Yeah, each other! Marinette kissed him after some _weird_ spectacle…honestly it looked kinda…well _weird_. But…I'll let them alone."

"That would be best. They're getting a little loud." Tom whispered to Alya, a loud thud and a couple's laughter could be heard muffled through the floorboards.

Sabine offered a few treats before Alya left. "Don't worry girl, I'm sure Marinette will tell you _all_ about it at your next group sleep over." Hums and moans interrupted her speech, the two were certainly doing something. "Well, at least some of it."

Alya gratefully took the treats and returned to school to proclaim that they were 'busy', and that people should leave them for a while whilst the blonde really _takes in_ what he'd been missing. They would see them soon enough after lunch. Tikki and Plagg had become fully aware of why their guardian's bodies were so intertwined, the little god of destruction having to squirm free of his pocket before he was destroyed himself. Tikki's face glowed even redder than usual as she tugged her confused opposite above the couple pawing each other and out to the roof tops where the noise wasn't as…noisy.

"Goodness, Plagg! Are you alright?" Tikki looked him over, Plagg overacting his injuries to enjoy just a little more attention from his sugar cube.

Plagg poked his head down to where they had escaped, seeing two bodies grinding against each other and clothing being tossed about wildly. That sight was too much, to see his guardian completely overpowered by Tikki's. He almost felt like cheering him on to win. Tikki shook her head and gave him a look, a look he understood well.

"Oh, are they _finally_ -"

"Yup." Tikki nodded. "About time I'd say. They look happy." Tikki gave one last peek before taking a space on Marinette's lounge chair, enjoying the sun and singing softly to herself to distract from lustful moans below.

"They look…sweaty. And what he doing with…oh. I think I ought to…oh geez! She's an animal! My poor Adrien may not survive to give me more Camembert!" He looked to Tikki who patted a space next to her. Plagg gratefully accepted more space than she offered, snuggling up to her. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other sweetness."

"Oh great!" Tikki rolled her eyes, giggling at his mock sad face. "We'll have to head in to remind them of school but… Let's leave them for now. Master Fu can be told later when they've stopped."

"Kinda wish they would stop now. Adrien's so uncoordinated it's kinda awkward to watch…"

Tikki face palmed. "That's what you think makes this awkward? Not you staring? Ugh." Tikki removed herself, the groans were getting racier and she was getting hungrier. "There's some cheese downstairs in the fridge. I'm going to get some cookies." Plagg followed at the word cheese, looking back one last time to the bumbling teens below. He would never admit outright, but he was happy that his guardian had finally found his lady, even though the odds of him not being an oblivious dork were stacked against him. Marinette was a good person, Tikki spoke nothing but wonders about her and if she had cheese in her fridge…he had a new enabler too!

What a sight their classmates saw after lunch. Marinette strode in confidently, hair slightly askew but mostly as she was before. She couldn't keep the huge grin from her face despite the fact that she hadn't eaten anything food related, especially when she watched her ruffled looking lover come in after her. Adrien looked so tired out and unkempt, sitting down with a thud and just breathing hard through a blush and smile. It was tough not to guess what they had been up to, how far they went was still up for debate.

Marinette and Adrien were even less present than before, Marinette doodling her fantasy life in her sketch pad and Adrien struggling to stay focused because of a lack of energy. Marinette tapped his head and whispered, "Adrien, wake up. We need to meet up after school." As much as he wanted to think that her need was another hour at hers, he knew it probably meant a hero meet up to discuss how they'll conduct themselves from now on. Chat was still going to be a flirt, but the finer details needed addressing like saying each other's names, calling out when they were succumbing to the strange urges -Master Fu could help with that- and confronting the public with the problems Ladybug had been worried about in the first place. All big things that his tired mind couldn't fathom how to manage with its present mushy state. He gave a lazy thumbs up and hunched over, tired from the overwhelming love she gave him.

What a wonderful thing though, his lady being a cute, little amazing girl and himself being the one she had a crush on the whole time. She definitely proved it earlier in her unexpectedly naughty way, her poor parents probably had to explain the noise away to customers. These problems would be addressed, the weight of their lives balanced with the duty of heroism seemed an easier thing to do now that he knew just how much he could rely on her.

Marinette had a boyfriend now, it couldn't have been anyone more amazing and wonderful than him. A tall, sweet and positively bright ray of sunlight of a boy that truly loved the girl beneath the mask. He certainly showed how much in the confines of her room even if he was a little flustered. In a word, awesome. The trials of heroic duty would have to be put on hold, they would deal with it as it came. All she wanted as a comfort from life was him in her arms and no one to interrupt. Unlikely to happen as the class began muttering into their phones in mounting concern. _Another_ Akuma…great. Marinette looked to Adrien who was already nudging his head to get to work, smiling and clasping his hand to go, Marinette whispered into his ear as class mates began their uniform Akuma escape from the school. "My Chaton, take me into the bathroom?"

Adrien choked on his voice, gently being taken into the boy's bathroom. "My Lady! Into or _in_? I may need some recovery time…"

She smiled coyly and led him in, looking outside for a moment to check for students before beginning her change. "Tikki, spot's on."

Adrien smiled to see his Buggaboo again so soon and in a brilliant new light. "Plagg, claws out." Chat kissed his lady's hand and stood ready for her plan. "My lady, you ready to have our first Akuma fight as a couple?"

Ladybug smirked, fingers delicately twisting his messy blonde locks. "My Chaton, I'm ready. Let's go be heroes and maybe we'll have time to just be us." Both smiled, both leapt into action speeding along the rooftops. The Akuma was in for a bad time.


End file.
